


Through Clear Water

by DalishGrey



Series: The Redacted Files [13]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, Body Image, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Misuse of Biotics, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Gestures, Walks On The Beach, charity - Freeform, it's all Joker's fault, nervous shepard, secret additions, shenga, swimsuit calendar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joker talked the ENTIRE Normandy crew into doing a Swimsuit calendar, he never imagined how it would go down, let alone that they would all agree to it.<br/>Commander Tessa Shepard in particular.<br/>She was proud of her body, she was a soldier and it showed, but even the brave have their reservations.<br/>Her closest friends work together with her boyfriends, James Vega and Kaidan Alenko, to make the experience as enjoyable as they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Clear Water

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping I can do this well, but I have a massive weakness for Shega/Shenko/Shenga...so I couldn't resist trying to do something for them XD 
> 
> I welcome all types of feedback! (except for douchebaggery, that's not cool) XD  
> :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

She stared in the mirror, wide-eyed and ready to punch whoever walked through her door next. Zaeed's jaw had already fallen prey to her anger after he walked in, unannounced, and made a remark about her attire.

The bathing suit clung to her body like a second skin. Sleek. Ebony. All straps and low cuts. Apparently they wanted to flaunt what assets she had for the 'Normandy Swimsuit Calendar', though as far as she was concerned, an asset was an ally... _not_ her ass.

 _That_ wasn't what worried her.

Tessa stared in the mirror, her eyes fixed on the floor-length bathrobe that hid her form. The white fabric slid from her shoulders and she exhaled deeply, a wavering breath passing through parted, red lips. She'd been happy with her body, every subtle curve, every dip and definition of her well-earned, feminine muscle. But then her eyes fell to her leg, skin meeting metal beneath her knee, the fluctuating azure glow of the amp port that let her channel her biotics there.

With a roll of her shoulders, an azure hue ripple down her body, making her prosthetic thrum with an energy that made her whole body tingle. She sighed and picked up her bathrobe, not particularly eager to reveal it to all. Those who had stayed by her side, were fully aware of her...addition, but she'd only _really_ shown it when training, the only times she'd been unable to resist the lure of some shorts or leggings.

Though Kaidan and James saw it more frequently. Their affection was a small comfort in a near-consuming world of insecurity. Granted it had gotten easier as the months went by, but there were moments when she saw Cerberus's permanent stamp.

Her deep red lips quirked into a smile, the more pleasant side of the memory flooding to mind. Tali had spent an hour sat on the floor, cross-legged with a 'paintbrush' in hand. She'd been delicate, humming behind her mask as she wore away the mark of the Illusive Man and replaced it with the symbol of the Spectre.

The door to her cabin slid open, jarring her from her nostalgia. She pulled the robe tight around her body, but relaxed when the young marine fell into sight.

"James! Hey." She smiled, playing with the bands on her shoulders, the 'sign' of her rank.

He sauntered closer, until she was within arm's reach. Once he was behind her, he rested his chin atop her head and smiled at their reflection.

"I know, I'm little," she chuckled, the urge to kiss him playing on her lips.

"Pequeña, pero perfecta," he breathed as he pressed a soft kiss to her hair. He drunk in the sight of the low hanging robe, his fingers slowly moving over the sleeves, brushing lightly against her neck. The robe slid to the floor with ease and as he held her tighter, she leaned back into his embrace. His breath was a sweet caress on the column of her neck as he took in every inch of her modestly, yet sexily, covered skin and the sleek silver of her leg.

She could feel his eyes roaming her reflection, appreciation in abundance. Her heart beat a little faster.

His voice was a low, husky whisper that made heat pool in the depths of her stomach.

"Beautiful."

"Hm, flatterer," she chuckled, reaching a hand up to caress his cheek. She breathed deeply as the smell of his cologne filled her senses. Sandalwood, vanilla and musk. The three notes contrasting with his ever present masculinity.

' _Did he...borrow Kaidan's cologne?_ ' She mused, a smile tugging on her lips.

"What are you smiling at, mi amor?" James asked, his arms tightening around her, enveloping her with his warmth.

"It's nothing, just a day dream," Tessa answered with a shaky breath, as his hands traveled to her hips, brushing over her in light, teasing touches.

His parted lips hovered closer to hers, yearning and holding a promise she longed for. With an aching slowness, he started to slide his fingers beneath the tight, black fabric. His breath wavered as he glanced from the deep pools of her eyes, to the plump redness of her lips.

"If I didn't know any better Lieutenant, I'd say you've come here to distract me," she stated, her fingers moving into the short spikes of his hair.

"And if I have?" He tilted her jaw away with one hand and ghosted his lips up the slender column of her neck.

"I...have no idea," she chuckled, drawing her lip between her teeth.

He pressed gentle kisses along the line of her jaw, until their lips met and for a moment it was sheer bliss. Tongues entwined, a hint of wine and whiskey meeting on their palates.

She mewled against his lips, her fingers now threaded into his hair as they faced the mirror. His chest pressed flush against her back. They both moaned into the languid movement, enjoying the hot yet strangely affectionate nature of the kiss.

His arms snaked around her slender body, until one hand threaded into her hair, while the other lay flat and open on her stomach, holding her against him.

They pulled apart, chests heaving with pants and heavy breaths. Vega smiled into the crook of her neck, bending closer; but every muscle rippled and tensed as his eyes met hers in their reflection, his face softening as he saw the lack of a smile on her lips.

"You okay Lola?" He asked, his voice holding an rare quality that soothed her every ache.

"Yeah," she sighed, a weak smile barely gracing her picturesque features "I'm just...I'm not sure I can do this, I've never shown off my... _leg_ publicly before, it's a few weeks until I can get another cover." She leaned back against his chest, finding her comfort in the drum-like beat of his heart, it grounded her, pulled her in and held her tightly, refusing to let her go.

Tessa could feel the hard wall of muscle behind her and she smiled besides herself.

"I'm not like you James, I don't have your confidence, I know you're really a big softie," she chuckled softly, bumping him with gentle force and making him stumble backwards, though he kept his arms firmly around her. "I don't have the confidence that you and Kaidan have."

His laugh was strangely quiet as he pulled her close.

"I'll admit, I am a pretty damn sexy guy." He winked into the mirror.

She giggled and saw the pride he got from making her smile and it warmed her heart.

"But honestly? I'm shittin' it, yeah sure I got a body...but a swimsuit calendar? Not my usual thing," he sighed "the confidence is like armour, I put it on and everything just...bounces off, but you wanna know what _really_ makes me really confident? What makes me want to do this bloody calendar?" He asked, a smile slowly creeping it's way onto his face.

"What would that be?" She sighed, fighting the urge to roll her eyes and laugh.

"Knowing that I am _the_ luckiest guy alive, I mean come on, you've seen our boyfriend."  He winked "and you...you have no idea what we see when we look at you...you are _incredible_...you're smart, funny, sexy as bloody sin and yeah your worry is understandable, anyone would lose their shit,  but honestly, you don't need to worry, if anything it makes you look like even more of a badass. You'll always be our beautiful Commander...and Kaidan will always be a _Major_...pain in the ass,"  he laughed, his lips pulled into a grin as he peppered kisses on her cheek and lifted her into a much needed hug. Vega put her down and within mere moments he held her in a kiss that left her breathless. When they parted, all she could manage was looking up at him with teary eyes and a bright smile.

"Well Lieutenant, one...you are _such_ a massive kiss ass! But thank you," She laughed "Two, I am the queen of all things punny...and that was bloody awful." Tessa shook her head with a smile and lifted a hand to caress his bronze cheek "and three...," she sighed "I love you James Vega."

He visibly melted and swept her up into a silent, passionate kiss, letting her wrap her arms around his neck as his hands traveled their way down to the small of her back.

"I love you too, mi amor," he breathed as he pressed his forehead to hers.

They stayed like that for a few moments, simply enjoying the embrace as the were swallowed by the silence. The only sounds being the faint beat of their hearts and the barely audible inhale as they took in the scent of each other's perfume/cologne. It still amused her that he borrowed Kaidan's, but she had no idea how much both men loved it when she smelled like cherry and roses; today being one of those days.

Neither Tessa nor Vega knew for how long they stood there, but they were snapped from their solitude by the familiar voice that rang out over the comms.

" _Mister Vega, Mister Cortez requires your attention in the Shuttle Bay immediately_."

Vega groaned and loosened his grip in resignation.

"On it EDI," he stated, sounding far less than impressed. "I've gotta go mi amor, but, I'll see you and Kai when we leave for this shoot." He gave her one last smile and body-melting kiss before heading for her cabin door.

"See you in a bit James," she called "love you." Slowly she began to pull at the straps of her swimsuit, freeing one shoulder at a time.

He stopped as the doors parted and turned to catch one last look of her, his lips quirked and with a shake of his head in amusement.

"I love you too Tess."


End file.
